


Unfair Punishment for an Accidental Usurper

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Altissia Sequence, Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Severe Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: What have you done, Gladio?





	Unfair Punishment for an Accidental Usurper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "soft gore / gore" from Tumblr user raneam-o1's gothic prompt list.  
> Threw this together during my 30 min lunch “hour”

Ignis dithers for precious seconds between the prince and Shield. The choice between who to help is made for him as Prompto falls to his knees beside Noctis and checks his pulse.

“He’s alive,” Prompto gasps out. “He’s alive. I…”

Ignis kneels beside Gladio’s prostrate form. “What have you done, Gladio?”

Ignis always knew this could happen but seeing it? It’s worse than he ever could have imagined.

What on Eos did Gladio do to protect his prince?

It’s as if Gladio’s scars burst open, each and every one. Raw, burned-looking flesh surrounds each familiar line. The extent of the injuries is hard to discern under all the blood, but it looks like Gladio’s left eye has been gouged out and his chest is opened, the muscle cut through down to ribs and flesh. Ignis’s hands shake as he presses two fingers to Gladio’s carotid artery. His heart still beats… somehow.

* * *

 

Gladio isn’t fully coherent for a week and a half. When he is conscious, he’s so drugged up that he can’t carry conversations or remember much. He asks the same questions over and over.

_Why can’t I see?_

_Why does my chest hurt?_

_Where’s Noct?_

_Is Noct okay?_

_What happened?_

_Where’s Noct?_

_Where’s Noct?_

_Where’s Noct?_

Noctis, awake and mourning after a week of sleep, will barely speak. Ignis managed to coax him out of bed to see Gladio once. Noctis stood in the doorway to Gladio’s room, braced against the doorway, and left after a single glance at his broken Shield. He didn’t say a word for the next two days.

* * *

 

Gladio can’t walk. The tear through his abdomen cut so deep that he can hardly hold himself upright in bed, much less stand. He doesn’t complain, but the carefully measured breaths and tightness around his eyes suggest a pain that is constant and made worse by every movement.

The Lucii did not take kindly to an arrogant Shield usurping his King’s power, even if it was an act in defence of his king. Not only did they take Gladio’s sight, they took every scar Gladio earned in service to Noctis and ripped them open out of spite.

Gladio may never again regain his old strength. The chances of sight returning to his remaining eye are slim. All the work Gladio put in to hone his skills and perfect his body for the sake of Crown and country have been lost thanks to a single moment.

It isn’t fair, Ignis thinks as Gladio shakily slides dark glasses over his eyes. It isn’t fair.

* * *

 

The prince and his remaining retinue leave Altissia a week later.

Gladio is alone in his hospital room the day the sun fails to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit)!


End file.
